A variety of connector devices for providing an electrical connection for coaxial cables are presently available for different forms of cable.
Such connectors are, however, largely limited to specialized, relatively complex connectors which may be field installable or to customized connectors requiring use of special crimping tools and which cannot be used in any subsequent applications in the absence of significant modifications or structural changes being made to the connector devices.
Examples of types of known connectors which are customized to provide electrical contact with a coaxial cable center conductor are disclosed in Swedish Pat. No. 185,621 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,766 dated Aug. 24, 1971, entitled "Connector Device for Supporting Cables and For Additionally Providing an Electrical Connection" and issued in the name of Vernon F. Alibert.
Moreover, cable connectors in the known art have been particularly difficult to assemble and have frequently required use of specialized assembly tools. Cable connectors of a type illustrated in the referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,766 are directed to maintaining an electrical contact and mechanical connection between the cable and a downstream use device and normally utilize a specialized connector component structure to achieve such a connection.